Acné
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Karamatsu jugueteaba con el lápiz, él tenía muy en claro su mayor problema, y ese era su acné. Un Drabble (masomenos) sobre Kara y su acné lol


**y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descanse, yo solo escribe esta wea y ya.**

 **Cortito en honor de Kara :´)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Es difícil ser un adolescente con acné en el rostro. Incluso si no es mucho es realmente difícil._

 _La gente señala y se ríe, como si tuviesen el cutis perfecto, y es difícil invitar a una chica a salir porque es obvio que ninguna quiere salir con cara de pizza._

 _Es difícil porque al avanzar por los pasillos escuchas ese molesto sobrenombre que casi todos usan, como si se les hubiera olvidado tu verdadero nombre, o como si consideraran que Cara de Pizza es tu nombre real._

 _Es difícil cuando tienes 5 hermanos con rostros idénticos y se necesita de algo para distinguirlos._

Karamatsu Matsuno se detuvo.

La maestra de psicología les había pedido a los alumnos que escribieran un reporte de un problema en su vida, que podía ser la chica que les gusta, o quizá algún problema con alguna materia.

Karamatsu jugueteaba con el lápiz, él tenía muy en claro su mayor problema, y ese era su acné. No es como si tuviera toda la cara llena de ellos, pero había visto en una revista que si no se trataba, entonces podría terminar con más acné que cara. Eso le preocupaba.

Por supuesto, él no lo dejaba pasar, había ahorrado en mesadas para comprar productos que combaten el acné, jabones, toallitas, tratamientos faciales, diversas cosas, y, casi religiosamente, cumplía rigurosamente con ellas a diario.

Se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para lavarse la cara con agua tibia, quizá un poco más caliente que eso, para lavarse la cara, por supuesto, antes lavaba y desinfectaba sus manos porque si no, no hay sentido, y luego usaba el jabón especial para lavarse, cuidadosamente, frotando y masajeando. Luego desayunaba ligero, eliminando la grasa y cualquier comida chatarra de su dieta para evitar que el problema se agraviara. Entre los recesos de clases iba rápidamente al baño y ponía un poco de loción en su cara para eliminar la grasa facial, desesperado de sentir su cara resbalosa y brillante.

Después de esa complicada rutina diaria, llegaba a casa antes que sus hermanos, que disfrutaban de hacer diversas actividades o solo paseaban por la ciudad, aprovechando su soledad con su madre, la cual leía a gusto una revista en la sala, se encerraba en la habitación de todos y se ponia complicadas mascarillas a base de diversas frutas.

Karamatsu tenía la esperanza de que el acné desapareciera.

Pero no, seguía allí, persistente, saludándolo todas las mañanas, rojos y brillantes.

Tenía que resistir con fuerza el impulso de reventarlos, primero porque dolía tocarlos, después porque Choromatsu, su hermano menor, le había dado una revista donde citaban en su articulo principal, el como reventar esos molestos granos se volvían en erupciones en la piel que duraban perpetuamente.

La idea de tener eso en su rostro de por vida era una mortificante pesadilla.

Eso no ayudaba en nada a su auto estima. Sus hermanos, por supuesto, tenían sus propios problemas para lidiar, pero Karamatsu sentía que lo suyo era lo peor. Ese acné era como una maldición hecha para asegurar su infelicidad.

Y sus hermanos, bromeando por supuesto, también hacían mención al señor Barrotes. Y Karamatsu solo podía reír tontamente y fingir que no le dolía los comentarios, todos eran adolescentes, ser hirientes sin darse cuenta era de lo más normal.

Karamatsu suspiró, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar con el reporte.

¿Algún día desaparecería ese acné de su rostro? Sabía, por revistas de belleza que su madre tenía en la sala, que el acné en algún momento después de los 20 desaparecería, pero Karamatsu sinceramente no podía imaginar su cara sin granos.

Miro al cristal de la ventana, su triste rostro le regresó la mirada.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, se decía casi como mantra, porque la esperanza no debía morirse nunca.

* * *

 **Una pequeña wea que se me ocurrió, mi bebé tiene acné, pero lo amo igual, sin embargo debe ser difícil vivir con algo así la preparatoria, especialmente porque hay hermanos, iguales a ti, con los que comparar y eso debe ser aun peor, quería explayarme más, pero como esta solo era una idea corta lo corto (lol) aquí. Luego escribiré más!**

 **Pero de momento esto para mi bello bebé.**


End file.
